


[podfic] kickstarts again

by inkblott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Hogwarts, M/M, Mating, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblott/pseuds/inkblott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has known Stiles was his mate since Fourth Year; Stiles keeps getting lost on the way to the Common Room - these two things may very well be related.</p><p>[Hogwarts/Teen Wolf Fusion]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] kickstarts again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kickstarts again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518673) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



  
**Streaming:**   


**Download Links:** [mp3 (20 MB)](http://inkblott.parakaproductions.com/podfics/My%20Podfics/kickstarts%20again/%5Bpodfic%5D%20kickstarts%20again%20by%201001cranes.mp3) | [m4b (11 MB)](http://inkblott.parakaproductions.com/podfics/My%20Podfics/kickstarts%20again/inkblott_kickstarts_again-m4b.zip)  


**Length:** 00 : 21 : 49


End file.
